


Christmas Magic

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Santa has visited the household of Aziraphale and Crowley, and the twins celebrate their first Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the final day of my Countdown to Christmas. 
> 
> Of course I had to do the family, what better way to wrap up the year? 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all _so _much for reading my fic. I appreciate it very much. I am very much grateful for all of the support that you’ve given me since I started writing for this fandom. I am *so* happy with the people I’ve met this year, both through fic and outside. All of you are absolutely amazing. Writing just wouldn’t be the same without the lot of you, so _thank you. _____
> 
> ____Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate. A happy winter holiday to those of you who don’t celebrate Christmas but do celebrate something else. To those of you who don’t celebrate anything, I hope you have a lovely day today._ _ _ _
> 
> ____Once again, thank you all _so _much for your continued support. I hope you all enjoy this final little fic of 2020.___ _ _ _

“Mama! Daddy! Come look!” Eden said, bouncing on the bed at an hour that was  _ way  _ too early for Crowley’s tastes. “Santa came!” The demon put his arm over his face, hoping to get another few minutes . . . or hour. 

“Did he now?” Aziraphale asked, always way too perky in the morning (mostly due to the fact that he didn’t always sleep, so he never had to deal with the grogginess of waking up). “Well, I suppose that must mean that you were a good boy this year, doesn’t it? Shall we go see what Santa brought?” Eden nodded and ran out the door. “Oh, come now dear, you’re going to have to wait for your father at the very least,” Aziraphale said. “Wouldn’t want him missing out on the Christmas miracle here, would we?” Aziraphale heard Eden let out one of his big and dramatic sighs as he came back into the room. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Daddy, come on,” Eden said. “Wake up!” Eden walked over to Crowley’s side of the bed. Crowley lifted his arm just enough to see. 

“Oh, come now, don’t tell me you actually want to  _ open  _ your gifts,” Crowley said. “They’re just for decoration!” Eden began pulling on Crowley’s arm. 

“ _ Daddy!”  _ Crowley sat up and rubbed his face, still trying to wake up. He looked over to the angel, who was dressed in Santa pj’s. He smiled. 

“Oh, alright, we can go look under the tree,” he said. “ _ After  _ I’ve had my coffee.” 

“But you don’t drink coffee!” Eden protested. 

“Quit your teasing,” Aziraphale said. “Christmas only comes once a year. Let’s go get the twins and head to the tree.” Eden rushed to the twin’s room and turned the light on. 

“It’s Christmas!” Eden exclaimed. “It’s Christmas.” 

“I don’t think the whole neighborhood has heard you yet,” Crowley said. “Perhaps be a little bit louder.” Aziraphale looked over to Crowley. He honestly couldn’t tell if the demon was joking or not. And if he, who had known the demon for over six-thousand years didn’t know, how on Earth was their five-year-old to figure it out?

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged. 

“It’s Christmas,” Crowley said. “And I get to spend it with my family.” He wrapped his arm around Azirahale’s waist and kissed him. “My dear, of course I’m alright.” He kissed the angel again before turning his attention to Arthur. “And it is your very first Christmas, isn’t it, my dear boy?” Crowley said to his youngest son. The baby smiled upon seeing his dad, as he always did first thing in the morning. The first smile that either of the babies had for the day was something that they would never grow tired of seeing.

“Hurry up!” Eden hollered, already having lost interest in the waking of the babies. 

“Patience, my darling,” Aziraphale said. “It’s an important virtue.” 

“Mama!” Eden groaned. 

“Now, now, darling, we’re coming, you just keep the horses locked up,” Aziraphale said. 

“Hold your horses, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. “The phrase is hold your horses.” Aziraphale shrugged. He didn’t bother to keep up with human euphemisms. They came in and out of style too quickly for an old immortal to keep up with. He had no idea how Crowley could do it, though perhaps Crowley was just pulling his leg. Pulling a leg, was that still in fashion?

Once they came to the living room, Aziraphale and Crowley placed the babies on the floor to allow them to roam around the room while Eden opened the gifts. Eden huffed once his parents finally sat down. 

“Can I start now?” Eden asked. 

“Yes, you may start,” Aziraphale said. “Start with your stocking, what’s in there first.” Eden headed to the mantle and pulled his stocking off the wall.

“Hey! Agnes and Arthur’s have stuff too!” 

“Do they now?” Aziraphale asked, feigning surprise. “You’d better get into them for the babies. They’re still too young to understand. Would you do that for them?” Eden nodded and pulled their stockings down as well. He tried to hand the stockings to the babies, but neither one of them reached in to pull the stuff out, so Eden showed them how. After seeing Eden do it, they also attempted to do the same. Satisfied that the twins at least half knew what they were doing, Eden sat down with his own stocking and began to empty its contents. 

It was mostly candy that he knew his parents would hold on to for him so he didn’t eat it all in one sitting (though he also knew that they would let him have more today than they would on any other day). As if on cue, Crowley asked Eden to hand him all the candy. Eden complied. While he was excited about having his own candy, he was  _ much  _ more interested in the gifts that Santa had brought for him. 

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, so the demon wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Aziraphale sighed with happiness as he wiggled to get closer to the demon. He wouldn’t trade mornings like this for anything. Nothing was more special than watching the joy of their son open gifts that were supposedly from a mystical man who lived where no other human could. Though from Aziraphale’s understanding of Santa, the man wasn’t exactly human himself. 

“Isn’t this lovely,” Aziraphale whispered. The demon looked down at the angel. 

“Yes, I do quite believe it is.” Arthur pulled a rattle out of his stocking and squealed and began shaking it as furiously as he could. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Look at this life that we’ve built.”

“I believe that  _ you  _ were the one to build the lives of our children. In fact, I’m quite certain that I watched them come out of your-”

“Mama! Look at this!” Eden said holding up the gift he’d unwrapped. It was a pair of little green drum sticks. Eden pulled the cardboard off of them and began drumming on the floor. “They’re  _ so  _ cool!” 

“Santa must know you  _ very  _ well,” Aziraphale said. “To know that you’ve been wanting something like that.” Eden nodded.

“He’s always watching! Of course he knew!” Eden ran his fingers along the side of the sticks. 

“I always found that bit a bit creepy,” Crowley whispered so Eden wouldn’t overhear it. “Why would parents teach their children that a man watching them constantly is a good thing?” 

“Oh hush,” Aziraphale whispered back. “What else have you got?” He asked Eden. Eden gently placed the sticks aside before turning back to the pile of gifts. He found another box and brought it back to the middle of the floor. Agnes crawled over to Crowley and sat on his feet, so Crowley picked her up. 

“Hello,” Crowley said. “How are you this morning?” Agnes responded by reaching for Crowley’s nose. “Yes, that’s Daddy’s sniffer,” Crowley made some sniffing noises to make his point. Agnes giggled. “Don’t take it from me, it’s kind of important.” Agnes curled into Crowley’s chest. Crowley began rubbing her back. “Nuh night baby,” Crowley said. Agnes sat up to smile at Crowley before curling against Crowley’s chest again. 

“Mama! Look!” Eden said, holding up the next gift. It was a small figure from one of Eden’s favorite shows at the current second. 

“Oh my! That is wonderful, darling,” Aziraphale said. 

“Can you open it?” Eden asked walking up to Aziraphale. 

“Once you’ve gotten all of your presents open, alright?” Aziraphale replied. Eden nodded and put the figure with his drumsticks before heading back to the tree for the next one. 

Opening all of his gifts ended up taking roughly an hour. He’d saved the biggest gift for last, thinking it would be the best simply because it was the largest. He needed help to get it to the middle of the floor it was so heavy, which Aziraphale was more than happy to comply with. 

“Oh my goodness Mama!” Eden said. “It’s-” He gasped, unable to process what he was seeing. “It’s drums! Big drums!” 

“I think it is called a drum set,” Crowley chimed in. “Though I’ve also heard trap set be used. Really not sure of the difference.” 

“Drum set!” Eden said. “Wow!” 

“Wow indeed,” Aziraphale said. “Perhaps that’s why he got you your sticks?” Eden looked over to the pile of gifts, having already forgotten about the sticks he’d gotten at the start of the morning. 

“Open it please?” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Yes, I will work on getting your things opened while you go work on your thank you note to Santa and his hard-working elves.” Eden nodded. 

“Ok!” Eden rushed into the other room where he knew the paper and the crayons were. He thought for a moment of what he wanted to say to Santa.

***

_ Dear Santa,  _

_ Thank you for bringing me all of the bestest gifts. I really really really like them all. You are the greatest. Thank you! _

_ Love,  _

_ Eden _

  
  


_ Dear Elves,  _

_ Thank you for making all of my new toys. I really really really like them. _

_ Love,  _

_ Eden _

Eden had, of course, needed help with spelling and he requested that his mama read the letters over before they sent the letters to the North Pole to tell Santa and the elves how much he loved the gifts (the letters  _ had  _ to be perfect. They were going to  _ Santa _ ). 

The letters were a way that Azirpahale felt he could still teach Eden appreciation even on a day of just receiving what he thought were free gifts. Aziraphale felt that making Eden address that someone else had worked hard to make the toys would keep Eden humble. 

By the time Eden had his letters finished, Aziraphale already had most of the toys out of their boxes. Crowley had gone to the kitchen to start on breakfast, not that Eden would care all that very much about it. Not with all the new toys to play with and explore. 

Eden handed the letters to Azirpahale as the trade-off for his gifts. He knew he was free to play as much as he wanted for the rest of the day with his new toys. They didn’t have anywhere to go and he had a  _ lot  _ of playing to do. 

***

_ Dear Eden,  _

_ You are very welcome for all of your new toys. We are so glad that you enjoyed them. You have been a very good boy this year.  _

_ You were such a champ when your baby brother and your baby sister were born. You have become a very good big brother. I very much thought that you deserved to have some nice gifts this year. Keep up the good work!  _

_ Love,  _

_ Santa and Plum Twinklesnaps (Head Elf) _

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
